


[AU] From Russia with Wolf

by BrokenIto, Glock17



Category: Supernatural, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform, The Call of the Wild, Witch - Freeform, Wolf Dog, Wolf!Illya
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Napoleon搞砸了一个重要任务，鉴于他还有利用价值，Sanders通过Oleg把他扔到了西伯利亚广袤大地的一个苏联中转站里接应消息。他遇到了一匹白狼。





	[AU] From Russia with Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> 都是小伙伴BrokenIto的错XDD因为她一直有一个薛定谔的野性的呼唤人狼AU（就是在草稿箱然而一直没填的只有梗没有文），结果我们聊的时候……我的大脑不受控制地飞奔向了西伯利亚荒野。（标题也是她起的2333文中不少梗也是她的，我只负责敲键盘XD）  
> 记得007电影的俄罗斯之恋吗？本文和它除了标题没有一点关系（噫）  
> 有一滴滴SPN xover，毕竟我要考虑怎么把毛熊变成狼你们懂……  
> 本文又名“空手套白狼”“他是狼”“西伯利亚的傻白狼”“论魔咒和真爱的辩证关系”“社会主义与资本主义交往纪实档案”“冷战中的非典型美苏合作”（够）

1

Napoleon接手了那从车上被扔下来的两只行李箱，苏联士兵动作粗暴，箱子差点砸到他的脚。  
“两周后来交接。”那个把他带到这片冰天雪地的士兵指了个方向，口音比Napoleon在欧洲听到的还重，在寒风中几乎无法辨别咬词与大舌音。  
然后那车就开走了，留下Napoleon一个人加两只箱子，还有从车上丢下来的一架小雪橇。  
Napoleon深呼吸，冰冷的空气像刀子一样刮着他的鼻腔咽喉和肺，现在他很确定自己连眉毛与睫毛上都结了冰。他不得不拖着小雪橇，在齐膝的雪地里朝两英里外的庇护所跋涉。还得不时抿上一口伏特加，这种天气也只有伏特加不会冻上，酒精烧得他有点醉，冷风又保证了他不会醉醺醺到栽进雪堆里起不来。  
庇护所周围也堆着极高的雪，西伯利亚的寒风大概是朝着各个方向刮，庇护所看上去就像一个巨大的雪堆。大概有人定时清理，至少Napoleon还勉强看得出门窗的轮廓和积雪稍浅些的道路痕迹。  
天快黑了，Napoleon打开苏联军大衣上挂着的小探照灯，开始徒手刨开门上那些雪与冰——不徒手能怎么办？他什么大型工具都没带，苏联士兵也没给他一个美国大兵什么趁手的玩意儿，至少手套还能抵挡一阵子低温。  
在天全黑下来的时候，Napoleon终于把门前的雪给刨出足够大的空间，锁眼里都冻住了。他对着那把锁叹气，拧了拧门栓，门板嘎吱摇动了一下。  
没锁。  
Napoleon正要踹门，背后传来窸窸窣窣的声响，这附近起码五英里内只有他一个生物，他把灯光拧向雪橇，一匹巨狼低吼着退了半步，朝他龇牙。  
这匹狼大到离谱。在苏联雪地车上Napoleon也见过成群的西伯利亚狼，皮毛都带着焦黄色与灰粽色，绝对没有这一匹大，皮毛也不像它这么白还夹杂少许黄灰色，就算浑身都脏得要命也没能掩盖它的毛色。这匹狼在刺眼的灯光下缩了缩，牙可没收回去，低吼着压低身体，一副准备攻击的架势。  
Napoleon手边什么都没有，他的枪一到西伯利亚就冻上了，跟块废铁没区别。他不得不拿出枪当一块石头来用。  
狼躲过了他那两下胡乱挥舞，猛扑上来，前爪抠进了他肩膀上的衣料，这冲击力和一个大块头人类没两样，门栓在他背后发出哀嚎——Napoleon整个人连带着这匹巨狼猛砸在了室内地板上，疼得他直吸气，好在他的胳膊还尽职尽责地竭力抵在白狼咽喉处，勉强阻挠了狼嘴撕开他引以为傲的脸皮。  
白狼喉咙里仍在低低威胁着，Napoleon支着手臂奋力将狼嘴推开，这匹狼低吼着抵抗兼试图继续撕咬他的脸，Napoleo推搡着这头发疯的白狼，直到他一把抓住了狼脖子上的某样东西。  
狼嘶吼着要挣脱他的手，前爪在他身上抓挠，他的大衣估计已经废了。  
Napoleon扯紧了，狼的嘶吼带出了点哀嚎，一爪踩空踏在地板上。Napoleon趁机从爪下挣脱出来，手里还扯着那类似项圈的东西。白狼挣扎着，Napoleon用小臂阻挡着狼嘴扭头咬上他，将那东西拉近——是个狗牌。  
白狼还在他手下使劲挣扎，力气大得吓人。Napoleon好不容易才把胸前那个险些被狼爪扯掉的探照灯拧回来照亮狗牌，克格勃身份牌。  
“好吧，”Napoleon把狗牌放回原位顺带挠了挠白狼的背，白狼挣扎的幅度小了点，他开始挠耳朵和下巴，白狼终于安静下来。“看来克格勃连狗都有编制——”  
白狼耳朵一动，扭头咬住了他的胳膊。

 

2

“听好，”美国人用俄语说，白狼端正地坐在地板上，舔了舔自己的鼻子。“我可不在乎你是哪个克格勃养的狗，你要呆在这儿就得听我的，懂吗？”  
白狼龇牙，这美国人在发现它的狗牌后冒出的英语足以让它确认身份——尽管他的英语颇有英式口音的风格，但某些音调仍带着美式英语的残留，更别提他的俄语也带着典型的英语口音了。  
“我就知道。”美国人自言自语，半跪在地板上。庇护所大门现在关上了，雪橇和行李箱都被拖了进来，美国人还点着了壁炉——期间白狼先窜进内部四处探查了一遍，武器房的枪支弹药炸药都保存完好，一墙之隔是浴缸兼厕所，再隔一道墙是卧室，食品储物柜子里藏了不少伏特加。屋子另一侧的房间是发电机，客厅有个炉子和无线电收讯器，沙发和地毯都很旧。  
美国人拍了拍白狼脑袋，走到一边脱下已经被抓得不太能看的军大衣，取下皮帽露出满头打卷四处乱翘的黑发。白狼打量着他，美国人最多二十五六岁，头发比一般男人长些，在耳边和颈后打着卷，五官颇为英俊，使他看上去像个希腊雕像变成的真人。他在抵达庇护所的路上可能受了点罪，脸上的胡茬没刮，头发也不整齐，明显对西伯利亚气候适应不良。  
“看来这里就剩你和我。”美国人在室内温暖起来后放松了下来，用无线电收讯器向上司通报抵达后，从他那个雕花酒壶里倒出一小杯伏特加。“过来。”  
白狼没动。  
“现在我一点也不意外了。”美国人端着杯子走到白狼身边单膝跪下，白狼伸过鼻子试图舔他的伏特加。“嘿，狗不能喝——你是狗，对吗？你看着像狗又像狼，个头又这么大——嘿！”他被拱到了地板上，白狼抓挠着要舔酒，美国人努力稳住小酒杯，一人一狼在地板上挣扎了一会儿，以一小杯伏特加灌溉了西伯利亚大地上某间猎人庇护所的地板告终。  
“好吧，守则第一条。”美国人用英语咕哝，除下手套的双手挠着白狼的下巴与耳朵。“别拿着酒靠近任何苏联产的生物。”  
白狼舒服地晃了晃头，美国人又摸索着抓住了那枚狗牌辨认了一会儿。“Illya Kuryakin——你主人的名字，或者这个倒霉蛋临死前把这玩意儿栓在你脖子上。”他摩挲着丰厚密实的狼毛，一点也不在意白狼听到后半句后试图咬他一口。  
“现在这就是你的名字了。”美国人又摸了摸它背上的毛。“我是Napoleon Solo，被我的CIA上司扔在你们广袤的西伯利亚大地上干两周接应消息的活儿。”他用俄语愉快地自我介绍了一番，白狼Illya喷了个响鼻。  
“看来克格勃的狼犬还会翻眼睛。”Napoleon大力撸了一把，Illya抖了抖背，把美国人的手抖开了。

 

3

Napoleon在那堆食品储备中找出了牛肉罐头，将牛肉滤掉过多盐分，倒进一个盘子里，将它放在地板上。  
Illya原本窝在壁炉前烤火，此刻爬起来走到了盘子边，叼起一块没什么味道的牛肉嚼了嚼，又吐到了旁边。  
Napoleon还在等着将更多的雪水煮沸，外面又下起了大雪——起码水源取之不竭，不时就得把上层融化的雪块戳一戳，弄碎至底部，否则容器底部会空烧至烧坏。  
Illya前爪搭在了唯一的桌子边缘，使它看起来跟Napoleon一样高，威慑力十足。  
“怎么——哦。”Napoleon看到了吐在旁边的牛肉渣，“难吃？”他清理了那一小块地面，把盘子端到了桌上，自己吃了一口，露出了难吃的表情。Illya看到了番茄罐头，奶酪，黑面包——Napoleon行李里带来的，已经冻得和石头一样硬。  
“那你要吃什么，嗯？”Napoleon居然还有条围裙。Illya闻了闻桌上的食物：美国人打算做饭，不是吗？自从它变成现在这样后，光靠着在野外刨田鼠可完全不够吃，而且它的捕猎技巧远远比不上那些生来就在西伯利亚大地厮杀的狼群。  
“难道在克格勃他们也给你端上酸奶牛肉吗？”Napoleon好笑地问，Illya前爪还扒在桌边，不屈不挠地和Napoleon对视。“走开。”Napoleon一手把它搡下去，“饭里如果有毛你也得全吃下去。”  
Illya叼住了Napoleon的袖口，Napoleon紧绷起来——这只巨犬叼着他的袖口，把他的右手挪到番茄罐头上。  
“你确定？”Napoleon眼看着Illya松开了牙齿。他的袖口毁了，经过苏联洗礼后他没什么好东西还完好无损，包括他的理智，现在他都和一只狼犬聊起天来了。  
Illya盯着他，那和雪橇犬没什么区别的浅蓝眼睛几乎和他平视。  
“好吧。”Napoleon开始动手煮罗宋汤，“你那份没有盐。”  
Illya全程盯着他做饭。Napoleon煮沸更多雪水，将滤过盐分的牛肉切碎，找出了储备里的红菜头，腌洋葱和胡萝卜，全都是罐头，还用上了从行李箱里取出的瓶瓶罐罐。Illya挨个儿嗅闻了一遍，被各种调料的味道刺得连打几个喷嚏。  
Napoleon乐于看Illya在地板上打转还不时喷嚏个没完，“等会儿你还得洗个澡。”  
洗澡？Illya警觉地竖起耳朵，啪嗒啪嗒走到装雪水的容器边，现在大概只有两升饮用水，那可完全不够洗澡。  
Illya又小步哒哒哒进了浴室，浴缸看起来有些日子没用了，肥皂都干成了石头。看来得再弄点雪进来融化煮沸。  
于是Illya叼起Napoleon从外面铲雪的大桶拖出了门，在雪地里又灌了一桶雪进来。Napoleon冲过来关严大门防止冷风灌进庇护所顺带把壁炉给灭了，又冲回去拯救罗宋汤。Illya把桶放在壁炉边的地板上，抖落身上的雪粒，走到餐桌边把两只前爪搭在了边缘。  
“克格勃是不是在你身上做实验了？”Napoleon接着做菜，看着那满满一桶雪在火堆边等着融化。“你什么都听得懂，是不是？”  
废话。Illya想翻眼睛，但狼犬是没法翻眼睛的，也不知道Napoleon是怎么看出来这一点。而且他不想像真正的狗那样用叫声表达情绪，也不想吐舌头，西伯利亚的天气可不需要吐舌头散热。  
“好吧，聪明男孩——或者女孩？”Napoleon在夸奖它时迟疑了一秒，“等会儿洗澡时我就知道了。”  
那桶雪表面融化了一丁点儿的时候，晚餐上桌了。Illya镇定地坐直，等着Napoleon找了个碗倒出一份，尝了一口后将碗放在地板上，Illya踱步过去（它可不想暴露出自己的急躁，就算这两天一共只吃了一只田鼠和几根狼群啃剩下的骨头也一样）嗅了嗅罗宋汤，Napoleon还做得浓了一些，兼有红菜头与番茄的混合罗宋汤，味道很淡但又不是完全没有——它刚刚咬过的牛肉全无味道，就算他是一只狼犬也胃口全无——而这碗罗宋汤调味恰到好处，稍微有一点调料参与，让罐头的味道轻了许多。  
Illya把碗底都舔干净了，牛肉切块也刚好，但这分量不够——它清空了碗底，抬头看向Napoleon。  
Napoleon几乎是立刻就注意到了狼犬的视线，Illya盯着他，没摇尾巴——这一点像狼更多些，也没吐舌头。  
“还想要？”Napoleon吃着自己那份，“我可没有更多了。”  
Illya朝Napoleon走了几步，坐在桌边，只要再往前凑凑就能把鼻子伸进Napoleon的汤里。Napoleon把它的鼻子推开，Illya拱了拱他的手。  
“好狗狗，别——”Napoleon还没说完就被Illya叼住了手腕，Illya的动作可比他锻炼出来的小偷速度强多了，牙齿叼住腕骨脆弱的皮肉，Napoleon没动——弄坏他的手会非常麻烦，但Illya只松松地叼着，还朝他龇牙。  
僵持了三秒钟，Illya松开了牙齿。  
“是好狗狗还是——”Napoleon刚说完就看到Illya又露出了牙齿，上面还沾着罗宋汤残渣来着。“好吧，守则第二条，你不喜欢被叫这个。”  
Illya把嘴闭上了，然后又去拱他的手。  
Napoleon挠了挠它。

 

4

“不要甩——”Napoleon被甩了一身肥皂泡沫，晚了，Illya在浴缸里甩了甩毛，浴室到处都是飞溅的泡沫。  
Napoleon叹气，他的毛衣也毁了，他就不该穿着这件毛衣来给Illya洗澡。Illya甩完身上沉重的水和泡沫后僵住了——Napoleon还是头一次看狼犬僵在那里，加上落水狗湿哒哒的样子格外好笑。  
打湿了蓬松的皮毛后Illya身形仍然不小，但相当瘦。Napoleon用补给物品中找到的毛刷刷洗那身厚毛沾上的污渍，显露出Illya原本的毛色。这只巨型狼犬（谁知道什么品种呢）十分安静，攻击力也相当惊人，从它出现在庇护所周围到现在Napoleon就没听过它叫一声，这就更恐怖了。  
“克格勃养的狗都像你这样？”Napoleon边刷边自言自语，“连狗都像红色恐怖。”  
Illya闭嘴什么声也没出，美国佬倒是乐观得很，像那些斯大林喜欢的西部片里热情洋溢的牛仔那样蠢。如果是一个苏联佬，他会第一时间把枪口对着任何疑似狼的生物，这也是它在野外游荡了两个白天都没能找到一个合适庇护所的原因，昨晚它还不得不钻进一个其他生物弄出来的土洞里取暖，直到现在它还没冻出毛病来算走运。  
美国佬的乐观自大另一方面也有不少好处，像Napoleon就毫不怀疑Illya是某个克格勃（生死不明）走失的狼犬，罗宋汤也做得很地道。  
热水不多，Napoleon用浴室里的简易滑轮装置将装满热水的桶拉高，现在热水已经剩下一点温度了，但仍然只能将就着洗。他将温水倒进高处的花洒装置里，尽快冲洗掉Illya脸上和耳朵附近的泡沫。Illya在被他刷牙的时候倒没再咬他，还吐了漱口水，某种程度上克格勃对自己的狗/狼犬教了什么……Napoleon也不想知道。  
壁炉那儿倒是有个大锅，但融化雪水的速度可赶不上洗澡的速度。Napoleon返回壁炉又接了两桶水回来让Illya泡在浴缸里，直到把Illya刷洗干净——也到深夜了。  
Illya第二次甩水时Napoleon有了心理准备，但还是被弄得浑身湿透，在西伯利亚这种地方冻得他忍不住颤抖，还打了一个大喷嚏。  
Napoleon把Illya从浴缸里弄出来（出乎意料地容易）。Illya又抖了一次皮毛，看了看跪在浴缸边湿透的Napoleon，然后从旁边的架子上把他那条厚厚的新毛巾叼了下来，搭在他膝盖上。  
Napoleon叹气，抓起毛巾开始给狼犬擦干。Illya挣扎了两下，啪嗒啪嗒走出浴室，自己停在壁炉边烤火。  
Napoleon跟着出来继续擦皮毛上的水，“我可没带吹风机来。”他对着Illya说，“你感冒了我也没药。”  
Illya被擦干了，皮毛蓬松起来，在壁炉边趴下，仰起脸看着Napoleon。  
“怎么？现在我也没吃的给你。”Napoleon挠了挠它的耳朵，去倒出壁炉上最后一点热水快速擦洗了一下——值得庆幸的是他行李里不止一条厚毛巾，而且替换毛衣也还算保暖。打量了一番环境后，Napoleon把沙发拖得离壁炉更远些，将旧地毯拖近，将卧室那张单人床的薄床垫给弄了出来，铺在壁炉前的地面上。  
Illya全程保持安静地看着他做这些，还从行李箱里拿出了两条厚毯子——一看就是美国货，薄得在西伯利亚就像纸一样挡风。Napoleon把毯子铺好，直接栽倒在壁炉前，打着哈欠。  
“我今天累惨了，Illya。”Napoleon冲Illya行了个不怎样的美国军礼，“你自便。”说完没十秒他就睡着了，Illya盯了他一会儿，最终叼起毯子一角盖在自己身体上，趴在了壁炉边。

 

5

Napoleon切着土豆，将土豆块放在一旁的水里保持颜色。Illya在旁边嗅着桌上的牛肉罐头。  
无线电里正放着苏联歌曲，欢快的曲调还带了点儿忧伤。Napoleon一大早就被雪地反射的亮光唤醒了，还有半夜因为壁炉渐熄靠近他取暖的Illya，一人一狼（狗？）挤在一起确实挺暖和。他花了一早上翻找出储备和补给里所有看得上的调料，还找出了两大罐酸黄瓜和腌番茄。  
“你得知道，”Napoleon一边继续做饭一边和Illya闲聊，Illya估计是他多年来见过的最安静的狼犬。“Sanders告诉我这叫流放，用他的原话就是说‘把你的脑子给我冻清醒点’。我还听说在这附近需要接应的消息很少，几乎等同于假期。”他将蒜头切碎放在一边备用。“除了我在这什么都干不了以外。”  
在西伯利亚能干成很多事。Illya把下颚搭在桌边，看了看Napoleon。Napoleon愉快地接着做菜。  
光准备三餐就花了一整个上午，Napoleon将少盐的土豆炖牛肉放在Illya面前，自己伴随着新闻播报配伏特加。  
Illya吃完，舔了舔牙齿，转而踱回餐桌边，再次把下颚搭在了餐桌边缘。  
Napoleon挠了挠它的耳朵：“克格勃怎么训练你的？看到酒就凑过来？”他挠得Illya眯起眼睛，尾巴小幅度摆动了两下。“你不能喝，你有皮毛。”Napoleon随意地说，“我可没有。”  
接收消息的装置还没闪起小灯和提示音，录音带早已就位。Napoleon设定好就把它忘在了脑后，就算消息来了也是自动记录，他只需要确保这些机器别冻得不能用顺带在交接时把录音带递上去就行。这庇护所里连个播放录音带的东西都没有，而且这附近也没什么需要提防的苏联佬——除去被流放两星期，还真没什么事情要他做。  
“可能Sanders希望我接受点共产主义洗礼，”Napoleon瘫在破沙发里盯着噼啪作响的火堆自言自语，“的确，这儿什么都没有，和坐牢差不多。”  
Illya喷了喷鼻子。  
“我可不是那种坐以待毙的贼。”Napoleon挠着它的脖颈。“你肯定会拉雪橇。”  
Illya咬了他一口，没咬破皮肤。  
“好吧。”Napoleon乐了。“不拉雪橇。”

 

6

半梦半醒间Napoleon动了动，调整了个更舒服的姿势，手指挠着Illya温暖丰厚的皮……毛？  
Napoleon睁开一只眼睛，只看到一片缠着毯子的光裸脊背……等等，还有一头短短的金发，而Napoleon的手正搭在这个人腰侧，对方呼吸深缓，明显睡熟了。  
从Napoleon小心试探着摸索了一番的“触感”来看，这是个男人，而且没穿衣服。Napoleon入睡前搂着Illya窝在壁炉边打地铺，经过了第一晚兵荒马乱累瘫在地最后窝在一起取暖的过程后，Illya放松多了，睡觉时直接叼着毯子在Napoleon身侧趴倒，还打了个大哈欠——Napoleon没多想，一手帮它把毯子搭在背上，搂着暖烘烘的一大片皮毛入睡——鬼知道中途是什么让他醒了，Napoleon打量了一番这个脊背，年轻，强壮，肌肉流畅，脖颈上还有链子……他慢慢撑起身体，越过这个在火光中显得苍白的肩膀去看他的脸。  
不赖。Napoleon在心里对这张侧脸下结论。苏联与东欧出美人。还有这裸男脏兮兮的双手手掌和压在手臂旁的克格勃身份牌，怎么看都像是一个……没穿衣服的克格勃裸男，摸起来也像，戳起来——  
然后Napoleon在眼都没眨的一瞬间看到一只巨大的狼犬睁开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看了看壁炉，火还没熄，又看了一眼Napoleon，打了个哈欠接着把下颚搁在前爪上睡了。  
全程Napoleon的手还搭在狼犬背上，在变化的一瞬间Napoleon手下的皮肤触感变成了皮毛，快得像那本来就存在一样。  
“我可能喝了太多伏特加。”Napoleon现在完全清醒了，自言自语地接着撸Illya后背。  
过了一会儿，Illya睡沉了，Napoleon的手还搭在他背上来着，狼犬也在眨眼都不到的瞬间里变回了人形，睡成一团。Napoleon这回没再戳醒他，把毯子拉上来盖住他俩，倒回去继续睡。

 

7

“有一次我喝得太醉，醒来发现身边躺了两个男人和三个女人，都没穿衣服。”Napoleon剪断最后一根线头，整件长大衣被Illya爪子撕裂的部分就全部补完了。Illya全神贯注地盯着他缝补，还磨了几次牙，听到后半句耳朵忽然竖了起来，一脸震惊地盯着Napoleon看。  
“那是在巴黎，真是不错的时光。”Napoleon轻轻拉扯了一下缝补的边缘，确认没问题后开始收拾工具塞回行李箱。Illya过去嗅了嗅，除了一点做菜的调料，所有利器只有刮胡刀和缝衣针。武器库那儿倒是有砍刀，斧子和子弹，不过Illya确信在苏联士兵看管下美国佬摸不走什么东西。  
（其实他也不太确定，毕竟这Cowboy说他加入CIA之前是个贼。“最好的。”Cowboy之前强调。）  
（只能庆幸这个庇护所的确是个国防线附近没用的猎人小屋/中转站，否则光是放进一个资本主义间谍都够Cowboy被打成筛子。）  
“现在我要出去弄点木柴，也许再四处走走。”Napoleon穿上靴子，套上补好的大衣，戴上厚毛帽子，把他那头已经有点四处乱翘的长卷发都遮住，往手上套手套。“你跟我来吗？”他问Illya。  
Illya歪了歪头，困惑于美国佬态度的转变——Napoleon像是对着一个人类进行交流，Illya还坐在地板上呢。  
反正他也没打算拒绝，站起来跟在了Cowboy后面。  
Napoleon抓了一把猎枪打开门，门外雪高得淹没大腿。  
“这可真不意外。”Napoleon把防风镜戴好，雪天容易造成雪盲，那可就得花不少时间来治疗了。他刚拿起门边的铲子Illya就扑了出去，刨刨刨，一大堆雪很快开出了一个……坑。  
Napoleon认命地开始铲雪，不少雪还压得挺密实，铲起来颇为费力。Illya跑前跑后，没多久就给Napoleon叼来了一把全是锈的锯子。  
“门背后的锯子？”Napoleon拿起来，Illya又刨了刨雪。“你让我锯开这些雪？”  
Illya摇起了尾巴。  
“好吧，你是本地狼。”Napoleon开始动手。  
一铲就铲了三个多小时，Napoleon撑在铲子柄上喘了口气。“如果这就是你们苏联的冬天，那就不能怪拿破仑和希特勒都败在这里了。”  
你也快交代在这里了。Illya一边继续刨雪一边在心里抱怨，狼犬形态刨起雪来还挺方便，皮毛也保证了他不会冻伤。  
Napoleon又干了一会儿，庇护所附近没多少树（有被砍掉的树桩），木柴堆在屋后，他又铲又锯地打开了前门和后门的部分通路，揭开防雪罩布，木柴还整齐地摞在下面，没怎么被冻上（如果木柴被冻住，那点壁炉就困难了）。  
Illya叼起一块木柴往屋里小跑。  
“把你的四只爪子蹭蹭干净！”Napoleon在后面喊。

 

8

“我在欧洲遇到过不少趣事。”Napoleon挠着Illya的脖子，一人一狼窝在壁炉前烤火，Illya用爪子拨着几个松果玩，聊胜于无。“你是我见过的最聪明的动物之一。”  
那个“之一”让Illya从松果上抬起头。  
Napoleon看了一眼获取消息的装备，嫌弃地又灌了一口伏特加。Illya也瞄了一眼：如果这间庇护所里会塞窃听器，那克格勃的疑心病就没救了。  
他仰头看向Napoleon，Napoleon也正看着他。一人一狼（狗）对视两秒后Napoleon又挠了挠Illya的头顶，本能让Illya塌下耳朵眯起了眼睛……这似乎不是重点，重点是Cowboy又开始话唠了，Illya也不想知道这个美国佬对着一只西伯利亚狼犬怎么那么多话。  
“我见过真正的吸血鬼猎人。”Napoleon说，“这些猎人不光猎杀吸血鬼，还杀那些超自然生物。”他沿着Illya细密蓬松的皮毛顺着梳出纹路。“有的巫师身边带着灵兽，它们可以变成人类，每一只都像你一样聪明。”  
Illya怀疑地看向他，Napoleon接着挠：“被抓住之前，我还遇到过一个有趣的红发女巫。”  
哦你这个英俊的偷心贼。Rowena看了他的手相又看了水晶球后说，英语里有浓厚的北爱尔兰口音。你要小心一个女人。  
她会让我怎样呢？Napoleon问。  
她会让你失去你最喜欢的东西。Rowena的红发挽成一个颇为漂亮的发髻，浓重的眼影让她看起来十分狡黠。她还会将你引向另一种命运，你不会喜欢它的。  
看来我得小心所有女人了。Napoleon笑着回答，Rowena说自己看不清那个女人的面容，因为Napoleon身边有过太多女人。  
如果你接受命运的转变。Rowena指出。它会在将来让你遇见一些意想不到的人。  
朋友？爱人？搭档？我更喜欢一个人干活。Napoleon好奇地问。看来这新的命运不可更改？  
可以，只要你小心那个特定的女人。Rowena警告他。另一种命运的影响力量十分强大，你绝对不会喜欢新生活的，偷心贼。  
那么，我会遇见谁？Napoleon更加好奇地追问。  
Rowena看了一会儿他的手。你会和他们一起拯救世界，不止一次。她说，耸耸肩膀。你现在不会相信我的。  
我会喜欢那些意想不到的人吗？  
你会深爱他们。Rowena盖住了他的手。我不能说更多了，这新的命运已经在追赶你的脚步，而那些爱你的人尚未到来。  
“那是我这辈子听过的最奇怪的预言。”Napoleon窝在地板上的铺盖里，毫不介意自己全无形象。而光是从观察美国佬做菜和打扫屋子，就够Illya得出这个Cowboy受过良好的教育——或者起码自学了良好的教养。  
“她的本事很厉害。”Napoleon向他解释，“所以我相信那是真的，”男人笑了笑，“倒是没能阻止新命运横插一脚。”  
Illya抬起后腿挠了挠自己。显然如此，一个贼当了间谍特工，而且这美国佬还因为搞砸任务而被流放在这里。  
“我猜我还遇到了意想不到的西伯利亚狼。”Napoleon接着撸他的毛，Illya斜眼看看他，又把头搁回前腿上。

 

9

你真是一个好心人。穿着厚厚黑色斗篷的红发女人捂着受伤的手臂感谢Illya，口音很重，Illya勉强听得明白那是英语。  
我想你是一个苏联士兵。女人的眼影有点花，脸上还有擦伤。你想要什么？我能做到很多事，我愿意报答你。她抓住了Illya的手腕，冰凉的手指上还沾着血迹。正开着巡逻车的Illya原本只是看不下去几个男人拿枪在边境线附近追着她跑，他救下这个小个子女人后，那几个男人似乎因为某种原因不敢上前，直接跑走了。  
我给你找点药。Illya的英语还没流利自如，他在车厢旁边扶着她靠坐在雪地上。你不能停留在这附近。  
女人双手都受了伤，斗篷下是薄薄的长裙，那华丽的绸缎样式让他想到母亲曾经拥有的礼服裙。  
没关系。女人露出微笑，看得出并不年轻了。我可以治好自己，但你得保证不说出去。  
接着Illya生平第一次看到了女巫的魔法治疗，她的双手在突然亮起的光芒下迅速恢复如初，血迹像黏在皮肤上的落叶一样掉落在雪地上，化成灰烬。  
我是Rowena。女巫自我介绍。追杀我的是几个猎人和巫师，看来你们苏联人的名声让猎人都怕。  
Illya还在想着她的双手从血肉模糊到完好无损，女巫打量四周，念出了一句简短的咒语，或者类似咒语的东西——Illya周围一片风雪模糊起来，温度也没那么寒冷了。  
很多人都找我看爱情，让我看看你的——Rowena一边飞快地解释一边还看向那一片模糊之外，Illya同样搞不清楚状况，女巫突然显得很惊讶，她打量着穿着厚厚风雪大衣的Illya。这可真巧。她说。我知道你未来的挚爱是谁。  
Rowena露出个笑容。现在还不是你们见面的时候，命运还没抵达那个关键的时间点，但我可以让你们提前见面。  
她打了个响指，朝他做了个手势。突然Illya的视线就变矮了，衣服也都消失了。他茫然地四下打量——只看到了两只深陷雪中的狼（狗？）前爪。  
那帮猎人会追杀你。Rowena在Illya冲她龇牙时警告。你必须先躲一躲，时机到了你自然会变回来。  
接着她又挥手扬起风雪，迅速把他的车给掩埋住了。Illya现在变得敏感起来的鼻子嗅到了冷冽空气中硫磺与药草的气味，还有越来越近的人类与冷兵器的金属味。  
Rowena催促他快跑，给它指了个方向。Illya不确定地跑了几步，又返回来，正好看到Rowena制造出金色的魔法攻击重新出现的那几个男人。  
就算他冲上去也帮不上忙，Illya权衡了几秒钟，躲了起来，等Rowena把追杀者全部赶跑，自己一瘸一拐地离开时才朝她指出的那个方向跑去。  
变成四足动物后他就很难辨别方向了，很快又开始下起来的大雪也阻碍了他的视线，第一晚不得不饿着肚子在野外度过（幸好老鼠他生嚼了也没问题，没什么土腥味以外的味道）第二天他在跋涉中嗅到了汽车的机油与橡胶味，有人在的地方就有食物和篝火！为了生存他跟着那股气味找到了那个庇护所，正看到一个男人拖着个小雪橇朝庇护所跋涉。  
接下来的事……如果这个美国佬不是摸索到了他脖子上的克格勃军牌（鬼知道为什么魔法留下了这个），他们大概得为了生存撕打到两败俱伤。  
然后他的夜间保暖和三餐得到了保障。  
美国佬叨叨叨说Illya聪明得像被克格勃做了实验还有像巫师的灵兽，这倒给了他一个机会——如果突然变成人，美国佬吓得抓起枪打死他的几率相当高，毕竟照顾一只狼犬（狗？）和与克格勃同住一个屋檐下是两个概念，到时候他们可能又得撕打到两败俱伤。  
Rowena的魔法在他身上的影响几乎微弱不计，和他还是人类时一样自在，直觉上这个魔法也不会很快消失，所以他也接着心安理得地吃这个Cowboy做的少盐食物，偶尔搭把手添点木柴。  
Napoleon挠着他的耳朵，Illya眯起眼睛，在壁炉边打了个哈欠。

 

10

这可是个意外。Napoleon揉着太阳穴，跪在地上翻找行李，很快找出了药品，腹泻，止痛，退烧——他拿出小瓶子倒出一粒吞了下去，灌下一点在室温里冷得不行的雪水。  
Illya从食盆里抬起脸，舔掉鼻子牙齿上沾的番茄碎，狐疑地打量他。  
“我得告诉你件事。”Napoleon把药瓶放回去。“我觉得我发烧了。”  
Illya吧嗒吧嗒走到了他身边，嗅了嗅，Cowboy吃药了，手和嘴都有药片味，而且看上去也不太对，没什么精神的样子——Napoleon之前铲雪搬木柴的时候还好得很——Illya用鼻子拱了拱对方的手心，干燥的，还有点热，再拱拱手背与手腕，没有一点汗。  
“我处理这些小问题很有经验。”Napoleon解释，摸了一把Illya的脑袋。“睡一觉就行，不过你明天的三餐就得延后了。”  
Illya想了想，现在他是只克格勃狼犬，没法自己做饭，这里的储备粮也没有狗粮之类的食物，伏特加被美国佬拒绝分享——延后总比没得吃好些，他可没野狼那种生存本领。  
于是Illya拱了拱Napoleon，让他窝在壁炉前的铺盖上面。Napoleon好笑地看着这只巨型狼犬叼着毯子盖在他身上，走到桌边叼下了装水的杯子，杯子里还有一点水，被他的动作弄得泼在了地上。Illya松开牙齿，怀疑地看了看角度，重新叼起杯子边缘走到Napoleon旁边，当啷一声把杯子吐在他面前。  
“你在试图让我睡觉退烧？”Napoleon乐了。Illya又龇了龇牙以示威胁。  
Napoleon又挠了挠他，Illya忍受着Cowboy像撸一只真正的狗那样挠他，实际上那还挺舒服的，不过他可不会承认。  
“好吧。”Napoleon同意了，“但我得先做点准备。”  
Illya紧跟着他又去弄了些雪进来，取了更多木柴，甚至还开了两罐玉米浓汤以备食用。烧水时Napoleon的低烧升温了，Illya在他身边都闻得到他呼吸中的灼热，Cowboy看起来比昨天疲倦得多，也苍白得多。美国佬就是脆弱，Illya无声抱怨，在Napoleon让他叼来某些东西时照做。  
Napoleon拖着沙发让它离壁炉更近一些，卷了卷之前的铺盖，形成了一个半靠沙发椅的，半坐半躺的地铺。尽管没带来什么武器，Napoleon还是把武器库里摸出的那把老式猎枪架在身边，上好膛，伸手就能摸到。  
Illya看着他布置好了武器，备用食物，饮水，裹着条毯子窝在了沙发边，蔫蔫地靠坐在毯子堆里休息。收音机也在手边，不过Napoleon关掉了它。整间庇护所就剩下发电机嗡嗡运转的低音与壁炉偶尔的噼啪声。  
Napoleon窝在毯子下面，闭上了眼睛。Illya环视四周，无事可做，雪水正在缓慢融化，以待之后取用，他在四周嗅闻了一圈确定没问题后，也在壁炉前趴了下来。  
地面挺凉，但总比户外暖和。Illya把胸腹四肢和下巴都贴在地板上，看一会儿炉火，看一眼Napoleon。  
Napoleon睡得不太安稳，发烧的人很难熟睡。Illya在地板上换了几个躺平的姿势后，翻身爬了起来，无声地走到Napoleon身边，鼻子凑近……Cowboy动了一下，睁开眼睛。  
Napoleon看着Illya有点犹豫还装作自己没打算凑上来的样子，事实上一只巨型狼犬做出这种反应挺好笑的，他从毯子下伸出一只手：“嘿。”  
Illya迟疑地看了他的手一眼，又看了眼他的脸，在几秒的犹豫后，还是小心地凑过来，用鼻子碰了碰Napoleon的手。  
鼻子告诉Illya，Cowboy的温度升高了一点，那只手掌翻转过来，开始挠Illya的下颚。尽管不愿意承认，被变成狼犬之后那些挠起来会很舒服的部位和狗一模一样。Illya在Napoleon身边坐下来，很快Napoleon就挠得Illya想趴倒了。  
Illya不太想趴下来，Napoleon轻轻拍了拍毯子。Illya看看他，Cowboy没什么表情，眼睛平静地看着Illya的双眼。  
最终他半趴半躺在了Napoleon胸腹上，沉重又温暖，Napoleon一手摸着他身上不算柔软的厚实长毛，靠着沙发垫接着睡。  
Illya的耳朵都能听到毯子下Cowboy的心跳声。

 

11

Napoleon把长袖套头衫拽过头顶，接着是长裤，短裤，浴缸里的热水不算多，Napoleon跨进去坐下，温度甚至都没刚才那么暖和了。  
但总比之前发烧时暖和，他在浴缸里长长吐出一口气。  
Illya在外面壁炉那里不知道搞什么，有搬动东西的声响。Napoleon搓洗了一番自己，用毛巾擦干，尽快套上干净衣物。  
狼犬给壁炉添了木柴，将新一桶半融的雪水拖得离壁炉更近了点。Napoleon走出来就看到Illya盯着铁桶，似乎要用眼神让雪水融化。  
他把行李里最保暖的毛衣套上，还套上了袜子。Illya抬起头看了他一眼，走过来从他的衣服堆里又叼出了一双袜子。  
于是Napoleon穿上第二双袜子。  
“现在是……上午十点。”Napoleon看了眼闹钟，“饿吗？”他的嗓子因为一夜低烧而干涸沙哑。  
Illya盯着桶，拒绝回答。  
“那我就只做自己这份了。”Napoleon把毛衣袖子往上推了推。Illya刷地抬头，几步走到他身侧咬住了他的手腕，牙齿松松叼着，没用力。Napoleon抽了一下，Illya松开了下颚。  
“你想吃什么？”Napoleon单膝跪蹲下来，双手揉了揉Illya毛茸茸的两颊。  
Illya被他捏脸，如果不是这个美国佬还负责喂饱狼犬形态的自己，他早就把对方的喉咙咬破了。  
Napoleon看着狼犬的浅色眼睛，挠着他，把克格勃狗牌的位置拨正。“什么都行。”Napoleon承诺。“只要这里有。”  
我又不能说话。Illya一边被揉来揉去一边闷闷不乐，连尾巴都没摇。  
“忘了你不能说话。”Napoleon乐了，揉完狼犬的脸揉后背开始撸毛。Illya倒是被挠得很舒服，不过现在他还不想在美国佬面前露出肚皮，这相当于一个克格勃在美国佬面前暴露弱点，就算变成狼犬他也不会就这么丧失警惕。  
Illya还在脑内运转这美国佬怎么突然就撸毛撸了个爽的架势，Napoleon就松手了，拍拍Illya的狼（狗）脑袋，开始准备食物。Illya作为一只狼犬也没什么事可做，干脆在屋子里走来走去，四处嗅闻适应现在灵敏得多的新鼻子。  
Napoleon将腌黄瓜切片，Illya叼着一个小罐头迈步过来，把罐头放在唯一那张桌面上。  
“沙丁鱼。”Napoleon看了看，Illya叼了第二个罐头，推在桌面边缘。  
鱼子。腌菜。黑面包。没错这里的储备有不少，现在是冬季，完全不会放坏，只会硬成石头。  
最后，是一瓶伏特加。  
“我不会让你喝酒的。”Napoleon对没法自己开瓶如果硬要开瓶只会把瓶子打碎的Illya坚持原先的观点。  
Illya内心翻了个大白眼，冲上去就把美国佬Cowboy扑倒了，叼住毛衣领口一通猛晃脑袋，Napoleon的毛衣完败。  
鉴于Napoleon已经知道Illya是个不幸中招的克格勃，被一只狼犬突然扑倒也不算太惨，他的衣服才是真的惨。  
Illya发泄了一通就跑掉了，真的跑掉，他顺利打开门栓冲进了外面的雪堆。Napoleon把报废的毛衣从头上扯下来，裹着大衣去把门关上。外面一只浅毛狼犬正在雪地里猛冲，鬼知道在干嘛。  
“换成我也要在这种环境里憋疯。”Napoleon伴随着苏联民谣接着做菜。“难怪苏联人动不动就酗酒。”  
Illya在外面跑了几圈活动开四肢就爽快多了，小跑回来挠门，Napoleon开门放狼犬，等Illya抖干净身上的雪在壁炉前趴下来后，接着做菜。  
不然还能干嘛？和一只被变成狼犬的克格勃打架吗？  
吃完饭后，Napoleon开始和这个克格勃划分势力范围。  
“我就带了这些衣服。”Napoleon强调，“别再撕了，我对人兽没有兴趣。”  
Illya差点撕开他的喉咙，Napoleon眼疾手快扯住了对方的狗牌，好不容易才把Illya安抚下来，不过Illya冲他亮着牙，明显对这不太高兴。“作为一个共产党员，你懂的也太多了。”Napoleon顺毛。  
作为一个美国佬，你懂的也太多了。Illya忍着掀翻他的冲动。  
“我可不打算在这屋子里发霉两周。”Napoleon宣布自己接下来的打算。“你又不肯拉雪橇，那么，除了三餐和睡觉时间以外，我们各干各的。”他伸出手，“成交？”  
Illya看了看Cowboy的手，把一只爪子不情愿地搭了上去，Napoleon握住晃了晃以示达成协议，又乐了：“转个圈？”  
Illya冲他新换的衣服空咬了一下。

 

12

Napoleon看着那一大……坨狼犬躺在雪上，沿着山坡的倾斜角度向下滑去，连雪橇都不用。  
滑到山坡底下后，Illya还从旁边小跑了上来，期待地看着Napoleon和他的小雪橇……起码从他晃得看不清轮廓的尾巴Napoleon是看出他有多期待了。小雪橇只能一个人坐，Napoleon深呼吸了一口气，他已经穿上了最厚的（补过的）大衣和尽可能保暖的衣物，摔也不会摔得太难看。  
“好吧。”Napoleon爬上雪橇，尽管参过军，他还没坐过雪橇——当然也没见过苏联的大雪。“任何事都有第一次。”  
他刚坐好Illya就在后面顶他的背，然后他就……不光歪歪扭扭地坐雪橇滑到了山坡底部还因为没坐稳一头栽进了雪里。  
如果狼犬能大笑的话，Illya现在大概笑得满地打滚。Napoleon狼狈地从雪里爬了出来，嗖地砸了个雪球。  
Illya敏捷地躲过，这山坡不算长，他猛冲下去。Napoleon刨出第二把雪终于砸在了他身上，Illya刨回去，几分钟内跪坐在雪地上的Cowboy就快被埋住了。Napoleon大笑着挥开那些飞起的雪，扑过来把狼犬摁进Illya自己刨出的雪坑里。  
Illya在雪坑挣扎，没敢挣扎得太大，放松警惕的结局就是被Napoleon几大把雪给埋了起来。  
Napoleon埋了几下，Illya不动了，Napoleon摸了摸侧躺在雪里的狼犬，顺手就摸到了呼吸起伏的肚皮。Illya看他一眼，象征性地动了动四肢示意自己没死，Napoleon又摸了摸，隔着厚厚的手套，Illya晃了晃尾巴，幅度挺小。  
不过在雪地里晃尾巴扫出来的声音可不小。  
Illya猛地翻身窜出去老远，几秒钟后Napoleon就只能看到和雪融为一体的某条狼犬影子了。  
“怎么，”Napoleon双手（套）拢在嘴边大声宣布，“亮出肚皮是对你的克格勃尊严造成了毁灭性打击吗吗吗吗吗吗——”  
哦对他现在是条狼犬。  
Illya十分想真的撕开这个Cowboy的喉咙，今天一天他已经想了两遍，如果有第三遍他起码要把美国佬的大衣撕得他补不回来，这样美国佬就得在室内憋两周，出一次门就能冻感冒。  
Napoleon跪在雪坑里，把刨得四处都是的雪收拢了一些过来。等他在雪地里滚起一个有他一半高的巨大雪球时，Illya终于磨磨蹭蹭地出现了，耳朵贴平一副随时准备攻击的架势。  
“如果你是个人类，我可不会这么干。”Napoleon一边在山坡底部将大雪球滚来滚去。“难道你的领导要奖励你的时候，你也不让他挠肚皮？”  
Illya在旁边用爪子刨了堆雪，拢起一个小雪球，开始在雪地里滚它，和Cowboy保持一定距离。  
“在美国，军队犬休假的时候每个人都能挠。”Napoleon左右看了看，选了个位置，把雪球滚到了那里，开始滚第二个雪球。“看来克格勃不这样。”  
Illya继续滚他自己的那个雪球，Napoleon把第二个雪球滚到足够大，搬在了第一个雪球上面，又拨了些雪稳住底部。Illya滚出的雪球也大小适中，他用爪子拍着那一坨雪。  
Napoleon堆完了那个除了大什么五官表情都没有的雪人，走过来摸了摸Illya的后背。  
Illya看了看他，美国佬的卷发有点太长，如果把帽子拿下来肯定分分钟在这风雪中被头发糊一脸。Napoleon蹲下来，拢起一些雪堆在了Illya爪边。  
Illya没动，看着他动手，没多久Napoleon就把雪埋到了他胸前。  
无聊。Illya保持不动，他就想看看这个Cowboy能无聊到什么程度。Napoleon越堆越高，逐渐把Illya埋了起来，还团了个小雪球放在他的狼犬鼻梁上。  
“我应该带个相机。”Napoleon边堆边说，又笑了笑，牙齿和雪一样白。“不过入境肯定会被没收。”  
Illya抖了抖雪，从雪堆里钻出来又把对方扑倒了，这回他可没再撕开Napoleon刚补好的大衣，直接小跑上了山坡，自己又滑下来了一趟。  
Napoleon躺在雪地上大笑，帽子被掀翻在地的时候他的头发上沾了不少雪，爬起来拖着小雪橇继续爬坡。

 

13

“我觉得我们可以野外烧烤。”这个早晨，Napoleon提议。  
Illya从食盆里抬起头。接连两天的室内躺倒室外乱跑——周围全是雪，也没什么消遣，连Napoleon都有点无聊——每天除了做饭就和Illya四处乱晃，万幸他大概是适应了点这种天气，没再被冻感冒。  
看在列宁的份上，他都无聊到用一块木柴雕出好几个小玩意儿了，这对Napoleon Solo的手艺算得上侮……也不算侮辱，他手艺相当不错，只不过对着一只只有睡着才会变成人的狼犬来说，就算雕出一座列宁像也不能怎么样。  
Napoleon还无聊到睡不着，Illya倒睡得还好。半夜醒来看到旁边躺着个裸男已经不是什么让人震惊的事了，Napoleon试着戳过他，想搞清楚魔法是怎么在一瞬间让他变成狼犬又变回人类，半梦半醒状态的Illya仍然是个危险的克格勃——在Napoleon快把他戳醒时他下意识地翻了个身，然后Napoleon就被柔道寝技给固定住了，手脚并用那种.  
这就很尴尬了。  
Napoleon还只穿着一条短裤。狼犬形态的Illya够暖和，变回人类也四肢修长，但被一个比Napoleon还高的俄国佬克格勃（裸体）固定在垫子上，这个克格勃还处于将醒不醒之间，这就相当尴尬了。Napoleon还没自大到愿意在床上和人打起来的地步，于是他一通猛戳，总算把Illya戳醒了。  
变回狼犬的Illya迷糊地发现自己四条腿都搭在了Cowboy身上下颚还挤在对方肩膀上，踢了踢爪子把Napoleon推开翻了个身又睡过去了，留给他重新变回人类的后背。Napoleon哭笑不得，拉起毯子给他盖好。  
也可能是因为狼犬形态释放了Illya的某种……天性，从刚开始谨慎地趴着睡到侧睡到四肢乱搭的睡相都出现了，再加上在这庇护所周围的确没有什么威胁出现，Napoleon也毫不介意身上多条手臂或者多条腿：这里太冷了，谁能怪他们呢？  
这可让Napoleon把Illya的脸记了个彻底，毕竟就算是见多识广的Napoleon Solo，有名的前艺术大盗，也不是每天都能遇上一个被魔法变成狼犬的克格勃特工。如果这个特工是自愿变成狼犬，自然有办法处理生存上的困境；而Illya是和Napoleon互相争夺庇护所使用权开场，想也知道这个魔法是被迫加诸在他身上。  
Napoleon打定主意要在离开西伯利亚后问问认识的巫师，一手随意地搭在Illya肩背上。Illya睡熟之后还会做噩梦，但安抚的触摸能让他平静下来。看狼犬白天和Napoleon动不动对着干的样子，Illya变回人类肯定也是个相当难缠的克格勃。  
现在Illya歪着头想了了想，又埋头继续吃饭。Napoleon找出一些食材，思考着菜谱。  
最终他们拖着雪橇找到了三英里外一条冻上的小河，沿着河岸能眺望到更远的，宽阔的结冰河面。Illya在河边光秃秃的枝桠上嗅闻，最终选定了一些足够干枯的脆弱树枝，用牙掰下来咬到Napoleon面前。Napoleon擦着打火石，点燃劈细的木柴与树枝，拨弄篝火，把带来的平底锅架在上面。  
Illya不时咬下来几根树枝丢到Napoleon旁边，直到Napoleon腿边堆起一堆柴火。Napoleon欣赏着河边景色，拆出准备好的罐头牛肉放进去，平底锅里冒出一阵烟和滋滋作响的香气。Illya坐在旁边看着Napoleon不时拨弄一番，还有未切的蘑菇，洋葱，Illya看着Napoleon用小刀和叉子直接在锅里切，将调料撒进去，搅拌收汁。  
闻起来很香。Illya把鼻子凑近锅嗅了嗅。Napoleon伸手挠了挠他的耳朵和脖子。  
“景色真不错。”Napoleon对着河岸风光感叹。

 

14

Napoleon的手指陷在丰厚的皮毛里，Illya大半个身体躺在他身上，下巴和爪子都搁在Napoleon胸口上面。  
壁炉的火安静地燃烧着，夜晚没有广播，设置好的接收装置到现在也没记录下只言片语。Napoleon慢慢抚摸着狼犬的长毛，Illya昏昏欲睡地躺在他身上和垫子上，看着火焰变化形状。  
“在我被弄回去之前，”Napoleon半靠在沙发和枕头垫子堆积起来的靠背上，漫不经心地说。“我会给你多准备点食物。”  
Illya动了动耳朵，抬头看向Napoleon。年轻的美国人神情放松，卷发乱七八糟地在靠垫上蹭成一团。“这温度可不会冻坏那些食物，别马上就吃光。”他看了眼壁炉。“还有木柴。”  
Illya从没表现得像那些真正的狗或者狼一样服从指令，Napoleon也从没说什么，只是接着挠Illya的脖子和后背。Illya想了一会儿，挪动着翻了半个身，Napoleon看着狼犬腹部柔软的白毛，把手放上去——狼犬还挺紧张，下意识地绷紧了四肢。不过随着Napoleon慢慢挠下去，Illya四肢摊开，把半个身体重量都压在Napoleon身上。  
“看来只有这种时候美国和苏联才会握手言和。”Napoleon调侃，接着挠肚皮，Illya挣扎了一下表示抗议，被Napoleon拍了拍，最终不情愿地接着瘫倒让他挠。“恐怕冷战结束后才会出现我们这种状况。”Cowboy随意地发散思维，“也许冷战结束的标志就是一个美国佬和一个苏联佬的合作。”  
没那么容易。Illya一边被挠一边想。如果他现在是人类肯定24小时把这个美国人关在屋子里了，而且更头疼的是他失踪两周算得上擅离职守，尽管巡逻边境不需要每天和他人联络，但事后的解释也很头疼。  
Napoleon把下巴靠在狼犬的脑门上，Illya只要张开嘴就能威胁到Cowboy的咽喉。  
最终Illya没动，任由Napoleon有一下没一下地挠着直到他们睡着。

 

15

Napoleon检查了庇护所里的东西，将床垫恢复原样，清点物资数目。Illya走来走去帮他收拾，Napoleon还准备好了一些食物，用拆出来的包装盒垫着放在墙边和桌上，清洁的雪水也堆在几个桶里，甚至还留下了几件衣服，就放在卧室床垫上。  
再过一会儿接应士兵应该会抵达这里，按今天的风雪状态肯定会迟到。Napoleon不慌不忙地接着打扫屋子，甚至还哼起了国际歌，英语版的。Illya暗暗翻眼睛，在Napoleon终于收拾完之后，坐进沙发里烤火那会儿走到他旁边，前爪搭在他膝盖上。  
“很高兴认识你，Illya Kuryakin。”Napoleon微笑，握了握Illya的一只前爪。“如果能带你走就更好了，我认识一些人，也许还能找到——”他想了一下，没说出真相。“你的主人。”  
你找不到。Illya在被他挠着耳朵时想。这魔咒还没完。  
“不过就算能找到，他也肯定在苏联境内。”Napoleon自己圆上了这个半真半假的谎言。“我只能寄希望于接下来的房客对你好点儿了。”  
Illya被他舒舒服服地挠着脖子。  
“也许我们有机会再见。”Napoleon猜测，“记得对我的衣服好点。”  
不可能再见。Illya想着，趴在Cowboy大腿上被顺毛，隐隐感觉到身体有点不对劲……最好是魔法快结束了，他动着脑筋，美国佬的衣服有点小，等会儿还得找找有没有其他备用衣服可穿。

 

16

63年，东柏林，深夜街道。  
Illya一把抓住Gaby Teller的汽车后盖，路面在鞋底上擦出痕迹，他试图靠蛮力逼停这辆后胎已爆的小车——现在这情势不太好，因为后座那个该死的美国佬看到他了——Illya现在可没空对付一颗美国子弹。  
美国佬抬起脸，正好路灯的光线照亮了他的下颚线条，与梳理整齐的黑发。目标Teller小姐仍然在使劲踩油门，Illya使劲的同时顺带瞄了对方一秒。  
操。Illya咬着牙，车后盖有点松了，他继续努力拽。回去就跟Oleg要这美国佬的资料。  
“为什么你不开枪打他？”Gaby在前面抱怨。  
“不知道为什么，”Napoleon看着这个苏联特工咬牙切齿瞪他的脸。“感觉那不是很合适。”  
车后盖发出一声哀嚎，被Illya猛拽了下来，他把后盖朝Napoleon砸了过去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 伊利亚被女巫变成的是狼犬混血。  
> 狼自然是西伯利亚狼： http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%A5%BF%E4%BC%AF%E5%88%A9%E4%BA%9A%E5%B9%B3%E5%8E%9F%E7%8B%BC  
> 犬是西伯利亚雪橇犬（也就是二哈）：http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%A5%BF%E4%BC%AF%E5%88%A9%E4%BA%9A%E9%9B%AA%E6%A9%87%E7%8A%AC/540855?fromtitle=%E9%9B%AA%E6%A9%87%E7%8A%AC&fromid=808  
> （突然觉得伊利亚那个动手不动口的画风有了解释？？？）（被揍）
> 
> 2\. 顺带说一句毛子对西伯利亚狼的态度是杀掉……二战后杀得更多了OTZ  
> http://www.sohu.com/a/145054930_401161
> 
> 3\. 伊利亚的狗牌是这个样子的，某宝搜的（有错怪某宝不要怪我）克格勃身份牌~有蓝色和绿色两款~  
> https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a1z10.5-c.w4002-1084112079.25.gJKrrX&id=533267929661
> 
> 4\. 融化雪水这梗来自食物链顶端的男人贝尔格里尔斯（。）毛子罗宋汤要放红菜头的~
> 
> 5\. 貌似斯大林的确很爱美国西部片……可能苏联佬都觉得美国人的作风像牛仔。
> 
> 6\. SPN 815 巫师与灵兽那集XDDDD（暗搓搓安利了SPN的我……）
> 
> 7\. 把伊利亚变成白狼/给拿破仑算命的女巫Rowena是SPN第10到12季出场的女巫（在12季末尾被Lucifer干掉了OTZ），身份是地狱之王/十字路口恶魔契约之王Crowley的老妈，活了三百多年的女巫，萌萌哒红发太后~北爱尔兰口音2333
> 
> 8\. 破仑用雪把狗子埋了请参考这个：http://weibo.com/tv/v/F7GtrFWvT?fid=1034:d463b1839b637df79a6ecf3383d46479
> 
> 9\. 野外厨房：俄式牛柳 http://www.bilibili.com/video/av8943195/


End file.
